Iris
by Sailor Aurora Helios
Summary: Duo is in a realtionship with someone when something changes and he begins hiding a dark secrety from his best friend. ((Songfic to Isis by Goo Goo Dolls, neither of which I own, nor do I own GW. Warnings: Cruel Heero))


Iris

By: Sailor Aurora Helios

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause__ I know that you feel me somehow_

            Dark eyes stared silently at the babbling braided teen on the opposite side of the table. The braided boy was probably Wufei's closest friend, and object of affection. He couldn't help the longing stare as Duo rambled on about a show he was watching the night before. He wasn't sure exactly how he and the American became friends, seeing as they used to do nothing but argue but they became very close. Though, of course, not as close as Wufei would want due to the fact Duo was already in a relationship with someone. 

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

            Wufei sighed softly. He idly stirred his drink with a straw as he stared intently at Duo. He pretended to listen and he was in fact half listening, but his mind was lost in thought. He was content with having Duo as his friend, though he knew deep down he wanted so badly for it to be more. Duo was perfect in almost every way. He had beautiful long chestnut hair, violet eyes that always shown with laughter, a nice body. Duo was funny and ever the cheerful one, though Wufei had learned very well that Duo would often hide behind a fake smile.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breath is you life_

            Duo was almost the exact opposite of Wufei. Wufei smiled slightly, it was Duo's cheerful personality that had attracted him to Duo in the first place. Wufei sighed softly pulling his longing gaze away from Duo. Duo paused for a moment, eyeing Wufei.

            "You ok, Fei? You seem distracted, probably haven't been listening to me as usual." Duo asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you right now_

            "Huh? Oh… No. Sorry." Wufei muttered looking back at Duo. He noted the slight wince Duo made as he absently rubbed his arm. Wufei knew well that Duo was hiding something. Wufei had noticed how Duo avoided talking about his dates with Heero unless asked, when he used to talk about Heero constantly.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause__ I don't think that they'd understand_

            "How was your date last night?" Wufei muttered as a momentary silence had fallen between the two. Duo dropped his gaze to his drink again absently rubbing his arm. He was silent for a moment as he took a sip of his drink. He could feel Wufei staring at him, looking past the cheerful mask he wore more and more these days. 

            "Nice, nothing new." Duo muttered again sipping his drink. Wufei raised an eyebrow frowning slightly.

_When everything is made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

            Duo glanced at Wufei but immediately looked away. He shifted uneasily staring at some random person.

            "Duo, what's going on?"

            "Wha-What do ya mean, Wufei??" Duo asked still avoiding Wufei's gaze. He bit his lip nervously.

            "You know what I mean! Stop trying to hide behind the damned mask! Something is wrong and I think it has to do with Heero!" Wufei said angered with the thought of Heero doing _anything to hurt Duo. Duo had looked back at Wufei wide eyed and flinched back slightly._

            "Don't yell at me like that! …please…" He said quickly, muttering the last part. His face had paled slightly as he stared wide-eyed at Wufei. Wufei frowned but said nothing more still staring at Duo.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

            "I-I... Wufei! Stop it, ok!? It's not like Heero hits me or something!" Duo paused cursing softly. Wufei stared at Duo; his eyes widened a bit before they narrowed angrily.

            "So that's it. That's what you've been hiding all this time." Wufei said softly.

            "No!" Duo said quickly before sighing softly as he dropped his gaze. He gave a slight nod staring intently at the ground. Duo didn't even wait for Wufei's response as he quickly stood, leaving some cash on the table for the drink he'd ordered before mumbling some excuse and quickly taking off. The braided youth was around the corner and gone from sight before Wufei could stand. 

            Duo had run all the way home. After slamming the door behind him and quickly locking it Duo leaned back against it eyes closed tight, head hung slightly. He sniffed lightly as he scrubbed at his cheeks, brushing the tears aside. Slowly he pushed off from the door with a sigh, slumping towards his room.

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, ya bleed just to know you're alive_

            "Well, you certainly do appear too sick to leave the house." A monotone voice called from across the living room. Duo froze where he was as fear rose due to the too familiar voice. Duo slowly turned to face the Japanese man sitting casually on his couch, Prussian blue eyes glaring back at him. 

            "What are you doing here?? And… And how did you get in?" Duo whispered. Heero smirked standing.

            "I came to see you; you claimed you were sick after all." Heero explained as he walked towards Duo in a few quick steps, gently tugging on Duo's braid once he'd reached him. "And you gave me a house key, remember? Baka." He chided softly, smiling very faintly at Duo. Duo eyed Heero somewhat nervously but was relaxing. Heero didn't appear to be mad at him, so things were ok. That bit of relief was sent flying as an iron grip was roughly placed on his arm. "Now, I do believe I was told you were sick. Too sick to go out, now I find it interesting how I come over and you're not home. Could you have… lied to me? Ah, but Duo Maxwell never lies. What's you're explanation, Duo?" The grip tightened around his arm. Duo winced biting his lip slightly in pain. 

            "I-I needed… to… get some things…" Duo said quickly, it being the first thing he came up with.

            "Yes, and where are these 'things', Duo?" Heero asked glaring down at Duo. His other hand grabbed one of Duo's wrists clamping it in his iron grip. His glare grew colder as Duo tried to pull back. Duo winced in pain staring pleadingly up at Heero.

            "Who were you with, Duo?" Heero spoke softly, voice a dangerous tone. Duo bit down on his lip to stop from crying out as Heero's grip tightened on his already very bruised arm and his wrist. Slowly he fell to one knee. Heero glared down at Duo, tightening his grip around the American's wrist further, not even flinching when he began to feel some of the bones in Duo's wrist pop.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause__ I don't think that they'd understand_

            Duo winced slowly falling to one knee. A soft gasp escaped past his lips as the bones in his wrist began to crack.

            "Hee… Heero! Please… let go…" Duo pleaded staring up at Heero. Heero only glared down at him.

            "Who. Were. You. With?" Heero hissed.

            "Please!" Duo pleaded again, crying out as Heero tightened his grip, a sickening crack coming from Duo's wrist. Heero finally let go and Duo quickly scooted away from Heero, examining his wrist. Duo growled softly, glaring up at Heero.

            "You… You bastard! You think I'm stupid!? Do you think I'm gonna hang around when you fucking beat the shit out of me!? Damnit Heero! Get out! Get the fuck out!" Duo stood turning away to storm out of the room. He cried out as he felt a sharp tug on his braid and spun around to glare at Heero, as He did this Heero made one quick movement of his arm. Violet eyes widened as he soon realized his situation, in which Heero still firmly held the end of his braid which had ended up wrapped fairly tightly around the American's neck.  His hands flew to his neck tugging at his braid. 

            "Heero…" He whispered, staring fearfully up at the Japanese man. Heero tugged Duo closer who obediently stumbled towards Heero so as to keep the braid from tightening around his neck.

            "I've told before, I don't want you around Chang." Heero hissed slightly, glaring at Duo.

            "I-I wasn't!" Duo gasped as his braid tightened around his throat further cutting off the supply of air.

            "You're _lying! Maybe, instead of trying to keep you from him, I'll just keep Chang out of the picture." Heero threatened a slight cruel smirk curled on his lips._

            "Heero, leave him alone, please! Please… Heero. He's my friend… leave him out of this!" Duo pleaded softly, straining to get air into his lungs.

            "Hn." Heero let go shoving him backwards before walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

_When everything is made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

            Duo winced sighing as he curled up on the floor. He let his eyes close for a moment as he fell silent. 

            Wufei ducked back out of sight as Heero stormed out of the house. He watched after Heero until he was out of sight before he took off running towards Duo's place. Wufei had knocked lightly before he pushed open the unlocked door. Wufei stepped into the house immediately catching sight of Duo curled up on the floor.

            "Duo! Shit, what the hell happened!?" Wufei dropped to his knees besides Duo pulling the American into his arms. Duo looked up at Wufei but pulled away moving to stand.

            "I'm fine. Go away, Wufei." Duo muttered not daring to look at Wufei. Wufei reached out grabbing Duo's wrist but immediately released it as Duo cried out in pain. Wufei stood staring at Duo.

            "What did he do to you?" Wufei asked gently reaching out to slowly pulling Duo towards him and carefully examined the broken wrist. "…He did this?" Wufei looked Duo in the eyes who nodded mutely.

            "Wufei…" Duo fell silent as he was pulled into Wufei's arms.  Wufei hugged Duo close gently stroking his long chestnut hair.

            "This shouldn't happen to you. Not you, Duo." Wufei whispered

            "Wufei, please, go away. I-I- He'll hurt you. He doesn't want me around you." Duo murmured softly. Wufei blinked slightly pulling back a bit.

            "This is my fault, isn't it?"

            "NO! Wufei!" Duo sighed in frustration pulling away to sit on the couch. "Please, just stay out of it?" Duo looked up pleadingly at Wufei. Wufei stood there a moment before snorting as he sat next to Duo.  He pulled Duo closer gingerly taking Duo's wrist.

            "No, I won't stay out of it. No, I won't let him hurt you." He said softly. Duo stared at Wufei for a moment, but soon curled up against the Chinese man burying his face in Wufei's shoulder.

            "He wasn't always like this, Fei." 

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause__ I don't think that they'd understand_

            Duo sat there crying softly on his friends shoulder. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Duo clutched onto Wufei's shirt tightly but soon he seemed to calm down if only a little bit.

            "He wasn't… always… like this… He was really nice at first. Sure, he was a bit possessive but I didn't mind. I-I thought he loved me, but he changed Wufei, he changed." Duo's voice was muffled slightly as his face was still hidden away in Wufei's shoulder. Wufei sighed gently running his hand over Duo's long hair. He refused to let go of Duo as he tried to comfort his friend in any way possible.

            "I know, Duo. Shh, it will be ok." He whispered gently.

            "You don't understand…"

_When everything is made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

            "Maybe I don't, but I know this isn't right." Wufei whispered. He rocked Duo gently in his arms as Duo seemed to still be crying. His head rested against Duo's as he just silently held him.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause__ I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything is made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

            "Why didn't you tell me, Duo? Or anyone for that matter?" Wufei asked softly. They'd sat together on the couch for almost an hour in silence. The question had repeated itself over and over in his mind.

            "Because no one would understand…" He whispered softly. 

            "I'm going to fix all of this… but, you need to break up with him… And don't be afraid, I promise you, I'll protect you." Wufei said gently as he stood then helped Duo to his feet.

            And Wufei kept that promise. He never allowed Heero to hurt Duo again and in time, Duo found himself falling in love with his friend. Duo was afraid to enter a relationship with Wufei but he knew in his heart Wufei would never hurt him the way Heero did. 

            "It's been a year, Fei, since I broke up with Heero." Duo whispered softly glancing at his friend beside him. "It seems like so much longer doesn't it?" His hand found Wufei's and he entwined their fingers before smiling up at Wufei. Wufei blinked at the gesture but before he could reply his lips were captured by Duo's. Duo smiled as Wufei returned the kiss before curling back up next to him. Duo fell asleep on the hammock he and Wufei had been lounging on in Wufei's backyard. Wufei smiled to himself as he watched Duo sleep beside him. In Duo's free hand was clasped the flower Wufei had picked him; a beautiful iris. 

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_


End file.
